Tantas preguntas
by Reina de Chocolate
Summary: Bombardeo de dudas pasan por la mente de Matt. Mello, ¿Porque tienes que ser tan complicado?


Tantas preguntas…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Death Note me pertenece, solo el tema de este One-shot.

**NA: **Esto es como una carta que Matt escribió para Mello, pero que nunca se atrevió a dársela. Pequeña idea que llego por culpa de uno de mis antiguos amoríos. Es también, un poco de cómo yo veo la relación de estos dos.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Cómo es que quieres que sepa cómo eres de verdad si tú no me dejas? Construyes esa pared de ladrillos que me impide verte con claridad. Se hace cada vez más grande.

¿Será que te han lastimado? ¿O simplemente no quieres saber nada de mí?

Yo no puedo verlo, el amor es tan tramposo, que solo nos hace ver las cosas buenas en los demás, y hacer la vista gorda a lo que no lo es. Con el solo fin de vernos lastimados una y otra y otra vez.

Dime algo inteligente por una vez. Dime lo que realmente sientes y déjame sentirlo contigo, solo si así lo deseas.

¿Por qué actúas de esa forma? No me gusta que lo hagas, solo haces que me quebré la cabeza tratando de descifrar tus gestos y palabras. Es desesperante y me cansa.

Se sincero conmigo. ¿Por qué no puedes serlo? ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Yo se que detrás de esa fachada de chico malo se encuentra una persona pequeña, llena de inseguridades y de dudas. Con un corazón enorme y bello. La persona perfecta, que yo quiero encontrar.

Si tu lo quieres yo puedo arreglarte, puedo hacerte una mejor persona. Solo déjame entrar en tu mundo y dame las combinaciones que necesito, vamos, permíteme cambiarte.

Has que estas lagrimas paren, te lo ruego, diles que se detengan. Solo tú puedes hacer que mi dolor se pierda, pero también solo tú haces que aparezca de nuevo.

Tal vez pierda mi tiempo, tratando de repararte, pero honestamente, no me importaría. Porque si logro hacer que sonrías con esa felicidad que no posees, habré creado entonces la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Yo, por conseguir eso que tú guardas en lo más profundo de tu ser, haría hasta la más imposible locura. ¿Qué no ves que me tienes en tu mano? Pero ten cuidado, no vayas a tomarme con mucha fuerza, a veces puedo ser como el vidrio y no querrás cortarte si llegas a romperme, ¿verdad?

Sé que soy capaz de hacerte sentir de nuevo. No me odies, no es mi culpa que la verdad duela tanto. Pero entiende que yo también estoy sufriendo. Cuando me encuentro contigo y veo esos dos ojos que me desquician y esa boca que me gustaría probar, lucho contra mi mismo para evitar saltar sobre ti y decirte que tu vida estará a salvo en mis manos.

Busco tu cara, pero cuando la encuentro, puedo sentir el rechazo involuntario que creas. Me contradigo todo el tiempo. Mis manos hacen algo mientras mi boca miente. No puedo alejarme, simplemente no puedo. Cuando nos quedamos solos los dos, tus muestras esas señales de que puede ser posible lo de nosotros, pero entonces regresas a donde estábamos, a tratarnos como extraños y reír sobre cosas sin sentido.

Dime entonces, ¿porque sigo tratando de mantenerme cerca? Cada vez que trato de irme lejos, parece como si tuviera cadenas en los tobillos que me impiden moverme. La fuerza de voluntad me defrauda y me planto enfrente de ti. Es cuando pienso que soy idiota.

Hombre, no puedes seguir dándome direcciones erróneas. Es desgastante. Hace que me pregunte si realmente valdrás la pena. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tú vales toda mi pena.

Necesitas ayuda con urgencia. No lo dices verbalmente. Pero tus acciones demuestran todo eso que callas. Estas desesperado por cambiar, pero a la vez no quieres hacerlo. Pues tienes más atención siendo como eres, y tu miedo más grande es quedarte solo. Pero no seas tonto, que para eso estoy yo aquí, para que nunca estés solo.

No me hagas dudar. Quiero ayudarte, pero no hagas que titubee sobre ello…no me hagas odiarte. No quiero odiarte.

Habla conmigo. ¿Por qué de repente dejas de mirarme? ¿Por qué, teniéndome tan cerca, no vas hacia mí? ¿Por qué ya no dices nada? ¿Es el miedo que te controla? Yo soy el que tengo que ir y llamar tu atención. ¿Lo he conseguido? Porque ya he mandado todas las señales y me estoy quedando corto de ideas.

Que me dirás cuando termine de explicarte. ¿Acaso dirás que nadie pidió mi ayuda? ¿O dejaras de hablarme? ¿Si quiera te importo? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?

Querido, no te lamentes por tus errores. Pues yo como tú he cometido un sinfín de ellos, pero te lo pido por favor, no hagas que este amor que siento por ti se convierta en otra de esas equivocaciones. En una de esas muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepentí.

Posdata: desearía poder decirte todo esto a la cara y que tú pudieras saber que le importas a alguien y que ese alguien vela todas las noches por ti, incluso las más oscuras, pues no hay nada que no haga por ti.


End file.
